In Too Deep
by Endlesswriter03
Summary: Sakura's life has always been one twist after another when life throws her another curve ball and if you add a rock star to it it will just get simpler right? Not. Rated T for swearing, but rating may change. S/S T/E
1. Prologue

Hello again, I am back with another story and yes I have many stories that I need to finish and plan on doing so, but alas another idea has come to mind it must be told.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. And to thank you to Boreum Dal for allowing to do this story since it was inspired by her fic Radio Star, if you have not read this masterpiece of a fanfiction please do so.

Summary: Sakura's life has always been one twist after another when life throws her another curve ball and if you add a rock star to it it will just get simpler right? Not.

This is rated T for swearing and may rise in the future

I suck at summaries, so I hope you are willing to give this story a chance please read and review.

This is called: _In too Deep._

* * *

 _Prologue_

She stepped into the cooling air of her apartment building as she walked over to the elevator doors slamming a thumb on the up button to send the bat signal for the lift. She looked around her noting that the lobby was completely empty besides herself as it should be for the middle of the night. She glanced down to the bag in her hand, to which she was holding on tightly, that held the answers to everything and a chocolate bar for later.

She began to tap her foot impatiently as she could hear the old elevator gears squeak and a grind as it stopped at every floor on the way down. They really needed to get it repaired. Finally, after a good five minutes, the doors sprang open and she stepped inside repeating the button pushing actions by selecting her floor, number 33, before the doors closed and up sprang the elevator, her stomach rolled and protested the movement and she lowered her head in the palm of her hand as she took in deep breaths to calm it.

A few minutes later, it was time for to her to get off making her way to her door, which was a the very end of the hall. She smiled as she could ear the tiny little barks of her neighbor's dog as she strolled by the door and reached into her pocket to pull out her key as she arrived at her door.

She smiled as she was greeted happy meows from her two cats, Jax and Kero, as she opened the door. She reached down to pet their furry heads before making her way deeper in to her apartment. Empty apartment that is. She placed her purse on the counter as she made a beeline to the bathroom, the cats following close behind. She opened the bag to pull out the box that said pregnancy test and let out a slow breath as she opened to read the directions on what she needed to as she had never taken one before. She looked up to see herself in the mirror and she could hardly recognize herself. Her green eyes were tired with dark circles under them, and her complexion was pale with little blotches of red every so often from her being so sick lately. Her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail with bits of hair scattered about. She broke eye contact with her ghastly and set about her task.

Once she was finished with her business she placed the test on the counter and began to clean up and washed her hands as she waited for the results. Hell she knew what the results were going to be without having to see it. She just new it as some one who has never been late for period and the bouts of sickness over the last two weeks, there is no other answer for it. She glanced down at her watch and no even thirty seconds had gone by and she was known for being patient, but this was down right torture. She placed on of her fingers in her mouth as she began to gnaw on a finger nail.

She did not know what she was going to do, if this was positive as she was completely alone aside from her best friend and she had just landed a new job with one of the nation's biggest magazines: _Jap Par_ as a photographer thanks to her best friend Tomoyo who worked there as a fashion reporter and heard of the job and had sent her the information almost immediately. Also she had not seen her now ex boyfriend, Kai, in several weeks and the last time they had did anything when they had gone out for the evening to a nice dinner and a nice bottle of wine and when they got home they drunkenly gave in to their desires and barely made it to the bedroom. That was a week before she came home to find him bed with a blond he had met in the club he had been to that night. She, sadly, was not too shocked to find him in this position as she was been suspecting him of cheating for quite sometime as he had done so many times before. After she threw him and the blond bimbo out she stripped the bed on the sheets throwing them away and did not sleep anywhere near that mattress until she bought a brand new one two days later. Of all places for him to do that it had to be at her apartment and that was the last and final straw.

The next day he had returned hoping to receive her forgiveness once more and this time she was not having it. Sure she forgave him, but that was a far as it was going to go. She was not allowing to her heart to be stepped on once more because she could no longer take another broken heart.

She felt something on her arm and looked down to see her cat Kero sitting on the edge on the sink as he rubbed his head on her arm as if he was trying to console her and telling her it was going to be okay. She smiled warmly at the cat before reaching over to pick up the test. She closed her eyes as she turned over the test taking a deep breath as she opened her eyes saw two bright pink lines staring back at her. She was pregnant. She blinked back tears as a new reality set over her being.

"Oh Kero," She whispered brokenly into the silent bathroom. "What am I going to do?" As she sank down to the floor with the test in hand.

* * *

 _Another Bites the Dust! Syaoran and Akiri Broken up!_

 _No one can seem to lasso up Syaoran's heart_

 _Syaoran and Akiri break up! Big fight in the middle of a movie debut! Tears and screaming could be heard from the two as many heart hateful word were exchanged and Akiri walked away in tears! Who will be Syaoran's next victim?_

 _This the fifth relationship that Syoaran has failed at….how many more can he take?_

"Syaoran!"

He slid his finger across the screen of his phone as he went from one page to the next as many websites had the news of his latest break up on the front page. It had been a nightmare! As he went to flip to the next page he was suddenly staring at his empty hand. He looked up to see a heated glaring being sent his way by his manager and cousin Meiling as she pocketed the phone.

"Hey," he growled as she came and sat down in the chair across from him. "I was reading-"

"I don't care," said Meiling as she crossed her arms. "I have been calling your name for the last five minutes for an answer to a question that I have repeated five times now."

"Sorry," He grumbled as he slid a hand through his chestnut brown locks trying to clear his head so he could focus on the matter at hand. "What was the question again?"

"You really need to clear your mind and stay focus," said Meiling softly. " You have a very busy couple of months coming up with the tour and the dropping of new album and now with this break up I need you to be 100 percent."

"I know," said Syaoran as rubbed his eyes as he was dead tired from getting no sleep last night after getting home from the theater. All in the same week he had had 4 album signings, 3 television interviews, 2 movie premieres, and 1 very public break up and his body was ready to shut down. "I'm sorry I lost my cool last night, but finding her like that sent me over the edge."

"I know honey," she said as she laid a comforting hand on his arm. "But something like this can make you or break you and breaking you is one thing I will not allow to happen. You have worked way to hard."

"I know one thing," said Syaoran. "No more relationships for me," He said. "I am done with them and I am done with love."

"Don't say that," said Meiling sadly. "There is someone out there for you and someone who will treat you right. You have to get through all the bad apples before you find the best one."

"No," said Syaoran. "I mean it. I am completely done." He turned back to the laptop that was opened in front of him as he attempted to change the subject back to what they originally were talking about. He had a tour coming up in eight weeks and he could not wait until he got on the road not caring if he ever came back to Tokyo because he would get to say good bye to it for three months.

* * *

Alright! There we have it folks. This is sort of a prologue that gives you a bit of the back story regarding this fic. I hope you enjoy it because it was a lot of fun to write. We have two broken souls who have yet to meet what is going to happen?

Thank you for reading and please review as I go and get my mac and cheese of the stove.

Love you all!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again, it is just me and muse! I seriously have the writing juice in my veins and my earbud in my ears with music blasting...what a writing environment!

Recap: Last chapter a bit of an intro to our two character and a bit of their past now we have to bring it all together and have them meet.

Enough of my babbling, I sure do like to talk. Let get started shall we!

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

"Ugh!"

Sakura Kinomoto cried out as she hurried out of the bathroom with a toothbrush jammed in her mouth as she tried to get to out of the door. She should have already been out the door, but she went to feed the cats their breakfast and ending up with a mad dash to the toilet where her morning sickness took over. She grabbed her camera bag along with her press passes as she would need them to get to the hotel where she was supposed be at 10 minutes ago. She ran back into the bathroom spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth out the best she could to get rid of an evidence of her being sick. She did a quick glance of herself in the mirror to make sure her outfit, a pink sleeveless shirt with white stripe around her middle with a black skirt the fell to his mid thigh complete with black ballet shoes, of her choice was find and had not been another victim of her morning sickness. She looked over at her hamper which was almost spilling over with clothes, she needed to laundry but when she got home from her job she barely had enough energy to move.

She wiped under her eyes to rid of any running mascara and reapplied some more to make herself look refreshed. She glanced down to her wrist at the time and groan as she quickly hurried out of the bathroom throwing her camera bag over her shoulder along with her passes and bid goodbye to her kitties before hurrying out the door. She had made it to the elevator before her phone started ringing, she moved the stuff around in her hands so she could fish it out of her purse swiping at the answer button and held it to her ear.

"Hello," she breathed as she stepped into the elevator smiling politely at the ones already on their way down.

"Sakura, where are you?" asked the worried voice of her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

"I know! I know!" She cried out making the others in the elevator jump out her loud outburst. "I am on my way there, I just had a little bit of a set back this morning."

"Did you get sick again?" asked Tomoyo with more concern lacing her smooth voice.

"Yes," she sighed not wanting to think about it. "I was fine until I opened the damn cat food."

"Are you sure that is normal?" asked her best friend, the only one in the world who knew about her pregnancy because she had called her the next morning after she had taken the test crying her eyes out.

 _(flashback)_

 _Sakura sat up in her bed as she watched the numbers on her bedside table change until in was decent time to reach over to her cell phone and pressed the number 2 button calling the only person she knew that would help her._

" _Hello?"_

" _Tomoyo," said Sakura weakly into the phone._

" _Sakura? What's the matter?" asked Tomoyo as alarm entered her voice._

" _Tomoyo I-I," she cried as more tears began to thicken her voice. She couldn't get the words to come out. She heard Tomoyo end the call as she buried her face into her hands as her sobs filled her bedroom._

 _Twenty minutes later, Sakura laid on her bed in fetal position when she heard her front door open and the patter of feet on her her hardwood floor before Tomoyo appeared at her bedroom door._

" _Sakura!" She rushed to her side sitting down on edge of the bed. "What happened? Was it that asshole again?"_

" _No," said Sakura, her voice hoarse from crying so hard as she got up and walked into the bathroom to come back seconds later holding up the test. "It's positive."_

" _Oh Sakura," said Tomoyo as she got up from her seat on the bed and wrapped her arms around the young girl's frame pulling her close._

" _What am I going to do?" cried Sakura. "I don't know how I am going to raise a baby? I have no family, no money, no house, no nothing."_

" _Shh," said Tomoyo as she brushed on the auburn locks of hair on her head. "It's going to be okay."_

" _I don't know how," said Sakura. "I failed my family! If they were alive they would be so ashamed of me."_

" _I doubt that," said Tomoyo in a small voice. "They would never be disappointed in you you know that."_

" _I wish my mom was here," Sakura sobbed. "She would know what to do."_

" _Come sit down," said Tomoyo as she pushed Sakura to the bed and ran to get her a glass of water before going back to her side. "Here drink this."_

" _Thanks," she smiled gratefully as she took a quick swig of the liquid loving the way the feel of the cool water slid down her stomach._

" _What are you going to do?" asked Tomoyo._

" _I can't even bring myself to think about having an abortion nor can I imagine someone else raising my child," said Sakura softly. "So I will be keeping it."_

" _Okay," said Tomoyo nodding as she took Sakura's hand in to hers. "I will be here to help you no matter what okay?"_

" _You promise?"_

" _I promise." Tomoyo smiled._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"From what the doctor said," said Sakura as the elevator bell sounded notifying that they were on the bottom floor.

"I should have gone with you," said Tomoyo with guilt lacing her voice.

"Nonsense," said Sakura. "You had to work and besides I am a big girl and can handle one doctor's appointment without you."

"I know," said Tomoyo chuckling before letting out a groan as big annoyed masculine voice sounded in the background.

"When can we get this over with?!"

"Who was that?" asked Sakura as she walked down the stairs hurrying to the right in the direction of the hotel.

"The object of your photo shoot." said Tomoyo. "You better hurry up because he is not happy."

"Great," groaned Sakura as she came to a traffic light where she had to wait to cross. "I will be there in five."

* * *

"This getting ridiculous," Syaoran Li ground as he paced the floor waiting for this event to be over with. "If this goes on any longer I will have leave with out this picture being done."

"I am so sorry," bowed the girl with purple hair. "The photographer will be here soon. She just got held up with something."

"You said that twenty minutes ago ma'am," said Meiling as she held an open planner in her arms where she sat at a table with several things laid out in front of her.

"I know," she nodded. "But I just spoke to her personally and she is on her way. I am so so sorry."

"Hmm," Syaoran crossed his arms as his patience was running thin and he needed a dose of caffeine and soon.

"Tomoyo!"

The occupants in the room turned at the sound of a loud feminine voice entering the room and soon her figure came into sight. She was breathing rather heavily as she bent over to catch her breath.

"I am," she huffed with vigor. "So so sorry." She straightened herself up turning to the girl who had come to her side.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she looked over the new female.

"Yeah," she nodded as she pulled the camera bag from around her neck. "I am just so embarrassed. I hate being late."

This girl what photographer? Syaoran wanted to laugh but withheld from it. She did not look like no photographer, just some girl lost on her way to wonderland. "Let's get to work and send these poor folks on their merry way." She said and he couldn't agree more.

"I agree," said Syaoran annoyance lacing every inch of his voice. The bite of his voice made the small girl jump in her place as she realized they were not they only ones in the room. So much like the rest of the world, thinking they are they only ones the world revolves around.

"I am so sorry," she said as she made his way over to him. "I am so rude. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I will be taking your picture today." She held out her hand for him to shake. "I should have brought everyone a coffee for it being so early this morning."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at the comment as he was not expecting such a generous offer, but reached out clasping his fingers around her small hand. He was also not expecting the softness of her skin registering in his brain so rapidly. He struggled as he pushed back the thought out of his mind. "I am Syaoran Li and next please don't be so late as I have other important things to take care of through my day. I almost had to cancel this because of you."

"Oh," she said looking down as her face flushed pink jerking back her hand from his grasp and he almost could say he missed it, but he wouldn't. "I understand, so let get this over with." She said softly and pointed over to the background that had been set up the day before.

* * *

Sakura let out a deep breath as guilt flooded her body entirely as she walked over the back drop. She began to arrange a few of the props as she tested out several poses for him in her mind. She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck and made her want to run for cover, but she was not going to let him win. She had a job to do and she was going to get it done.

"Alright, Mr. Li," she said pointing to the middle of the two blocks. "Come stand here."

"Call me Syaoran please," he tossed in to the air.

"Fine," She said before returning her point back to where is was. "Syaoran, come and stand here. Is that better?"

"Much."

Surprisingly, he did as she asked without any more words of complaint. She climbed up on to the block where checked the position of her lighting to be sure they didn't any kind of adjustment. She then turned to her subject who was watching her intently as the scowl had not left his face. "That is good right there."

Sakura carefully stepped down off the block and hurried to her bag where she picked up her camera and held it up to her face as she played around with the focus. "One two three!" She snapped three pictures in this position before walking back over to him when she got a whiff of his cologne making her stop in her tracks closing her eyes as her stomach jerked violently and she thought she was going to lose it right there.

"I don't have all day," said Syaoran tapping his foot and Sakura had to bite back a smart remark as she took several deep breaths before continue her trek over to him, but made sure to stand about a foot away from him.

"I want you to turn around and crouch," she explained and showed up what she meant. "Then I want you to turn head as if you were looking back."

"Easy enough," he said and did as she asked and turned his head. She pursed her lips together as if she was in deep thought before making her way over to him, but something about seemed off as if she was trying to keep some distance between the two of them.

"You know what," she said as she walked backwards to the corner where she raised her camera up and took several shots. She pulled her camera way to study the stills.

"Now I want you to relax your face for the next few shots," she instructed him. "I mean get rid of the scowl completely because I am afraid if you keep it you are going to have wrinkles around your mouth by the age of thirty."

Syaoran could hear Meiling's hacking laugh from her position in the room as he fought to bite back a remark and a grin of his own. He was used to be people being on eggshells around him, but being straight up honest wit him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Not really," She admitted and Syaoran felt his jaw drop opened because it was not something he heard everyday in his line of profession.

"Like seriously?" He asked shocked. "Most of the people would be burning down my door just for a picture with me."

"All I know is that you are some big singer in this part of the world," She said as she took a few more shots before turning her eyes back on to him and boy were they a shockingly shade of green he had never seen before. "But that was because of the info I got from the packet at work. I never really keep up with celebrity news as I don't find it all the interesting."

"You must live under a rock," he grumbled. But he found it refreshing that she was not jumping over him like some crazed fan like other people have in the past. Anything to get something from him like he owe them everything he had to offer.

"Not at all, just busy." She said as if it was nothing.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sakura took the last shot of the shoot before turning to him. "I think we have enough for today so you can put your shirt back on." She walked over to her things where she began to pack up her things before heading back to the office so she could start touching these up with effects. Nothing to dramatic, just clearing of the eyes or anything that was blurred in any. She never did not like shopping up her photos.

"So I will get these to the office and when I get them ready you can come and pick out the one you would like for the cover," Sakura said as he came over to her. "It will take about week or so."

"What do we have next week?" asked Syaoran turning to Meiling who had her date planner opened.

"The only day you have free next week is Wednesday," she answered.

"That will work," said Sakura nodding smiling. "Say Noon?"

"I'll do and please don't be late," said Syaoran. "Or I will be making a complaint to your boss understood?"

"I promise I will not be late," She said bowing respectfully, her stomach protesting the movement again. She was beginning to get very annoyed with it as she almost lost her guts twice in front of him during the shoot.

"Syaoran we need to get going as you have an appointment with the head of your label to talk about things," said Meiling carefully picking her choice of words while they were around other people.

"Right," he nodded curtly before turning to Tomoyo who was waiting patiently for him to finish. "Tomoyo, I will be in touch to go over those questions again for your article and then we can decide which are gold and which are not."

"Absolutely," She nodded and turned to Meiling. "Thank you for coming out here today. It really means a lot. How about I walk you out?"

"That would lovely," said Meiling smiling nodding her head. "We need to talk about that lunch date."

"Oooh," said Tomoyo with interest turning to Sakura. "Would you like to come?"

"Uh," Sakura blushed as she hated being put on the spot. "That is not my kind of scene."

"Aww c'mon," said Tomoyo shaking her head. "It would be fun."

"I don't want to intrude," said Sakura still feeling uncomfortable looking down to the ground.

"You won't be intruding," said Tomoyo amused. "You need to get out of your apartment more."

"I'll pass," said Sakura passing a stern look as she pulled her bags over her shoulder.

"I won't give up on this," said Tomoyo as her stubborn streak started to show as she began to walk out with Meiling to the hall to the elevators with Sakura and Syaoran following close behind. She made sure to keep enough distance from him as she could as she got another tiny whiff of his scent. Sakura slowed down her pace not wanting to get in another conversation about going to lunch. Tomoyo was always asking her to come along with her when she had a lunch date, but she would always refused. She liked being in behind the scenes, not in them as her family would always says it was never her spot so that is where she stayed and was her comfort zone.

When she got to the elevator she saw that the life was completely full of people so she decided to take the next available one. "I'll get the next one," She told Tomoyo who nodded before returning to her conversation with Meiling which made Sakura smile seeing her friend happy and laughing. She had really been a lifesaver since she found out that she was expecting, helping with finding a doctor, and looking up anything if a new symptom popped up. She backed up as the doors closed as she waited.

"Here," said a voice from behind causing her to jump in her place causing her to turn. It was Syaoran Li, who was wearing a hoodie with the hood over his head with a scarf covering his mouth all you could see was his amber burning eyes, standing inside an empty life holding the door open.

"I'll just wait for the next one," She said pointing to the one next to her that was two floors up.

"That is just crazy," said Syaoran chuckling slightly. "Just get in the damn elevator. What is the worst that can happen?"

Sakura sighed as she was getting tired of waiting for one that seemed to have gotten lost. Feeling her resolve slowly break down as she turned and crossed the threshold making sure to have a safe distance from the man besides here.

"See," He grinned her way. "Good girl."

"Pfff," Sakura scoffed. "You say that like I am five." She crossed her arms tightly around her middle wanting to close herself off.

"You are a stubborn one aren't you?" He noted as he leaned up against the wall as the elevator started its descend and frowned when he didn't received an answer as she looked everywhere but at him. She also looked like she was trying to melt away unnoticed.

She didn't get the chance to answer as an ominous rumbling began to fill the air the ground beneath her feet began to shake violently.

* * *

hehehehehe! I feel evil cutting the chapter off like this, but so fun!

Thank you for everyone for reading. Stay tune Chapter two will not be far behind

See ya!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again! Welcome to Chapter Two of In too Deep!

Recap: Sakura is late to a photo shoot and does not make a good impression with Syaoran Li.

* * *

Sakura reached out to grab on to the railing to keep herself from falling over from the force of the shaking. She tried to keep herself up right, but she lost her grip from the railing sending her body crashing to the other side. Sakura closed her eyes as she prepared for the impact of the wall but it never came as she hit something soft and a hard all at the same time as two strong arms wrapped around her frame. She opened her eyes to see that Syaoran had managed to catch her to prevent her from the crash. She could feel face start to burn as she studied his eyes for a second and felt as if she could just snuggle in the chest, but pushed back the thought.

"What's happening?" She gasped as pieces of the ceiling began to fall to the around them as Syaoran pulled her closer in to him lowering them to the ground to shield her from them. The lights in the lift flickered before going out completely as it let out a loud screeching noise from the gears as it came to a complete stop as the shaking and rumbling began to subside.

"I think it was an earthquake," said Syaoran as he lifted his head to assess the damage. "Are you okay?" He pulled back his arms from her as he began to look her over for any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine," She said turning her jade eyes to him and lifted her hand to the side of his face. "You have a cut right here." She reached into her purse to pull out a soft tissue and wiped at the scratch wiping away the blood. "I don't think you need stitches are anything, but it wouldn't hurt to get it checked."

"Thanks," he said softly taken back by her sudden act of kindness. In all his travels he had never seen just a raw act of it and it made him smile. He snapped out of his trance and carefully stood up and walked over to the doors and forced them open only to find a great big slab of gray concrete on the other side. "I think were are stuck."

"What?" cried Sakura as she stood up and went to the doors to see what he meant. "That is just great."

"I think we are in between floors," said Syaoran as he took a step back.

"You think? Mr. What-the-worst-that-can-happen," said Sakura bitterly running a hand through her hair as Syaoran threw an annoyed glance before a worried look came across it.

"Meiling," he said reaching into his pocket playing with the screen before holding it to his ear. Sakura watched as his shoulders sagged in defeated as he ended the call. "No signal."

Sakura pulled her phone out and sighed. "There's no signal on mine either. What are we going to do?" Sakura could feel the rush of panic enter her body.

"We'll just have to wait for the power to come back on," said Syaoran as the emergency lights kicked on giving them enough light to see each other.

"I hope it's soon," she shivered at the thought of being stuck in an elevator for several hours crossed her mind and that her stomach would cooperate as it became uneasy as the temperature inside was beginning to rise which was not good for her side of things.

"My company can't be all that bad," Syaoran joked trying to lighten the air a bit, but she didn't appear to hear anything he said as she lowered herself to the ground with her back against the wall. She had a sickly green tint to her pale complexion that slightly worried him.

An hour later, the complete silence was started to prickle its way through his skin as the had not spoken one word to each other. She was doing her best not to look at him or draw any attention to herself which puzzled him and saw out the corner of his eye that she was rubbing her stomach again for the umpteenth time. "Are you okay?" He got up as concern flared up as her head dropped into her hands and crouched in front of her.

"It's just hot in here," she whispered so softly that he could barely hear her. He reached up and pulled her soft hands away from her face. She was sweating some and the green tint had gotten worse.

"Is this why you were late this morning?" He asked as he waved his hand trying to fan her face and she nodded as he eyes closed in relief.

"That feels good," She smiled softly and that smile jolted his heartstrings. It when he got an idea and reached inside his discarded hoodie and got out his water bottle.

"Is this why you were so late this morning?"

"Yeah," She nodded as her eyes closed again. "And to think you were worried about missing an appointment only to get stuck with me with."

"At least your not some crazy fan girl kissing all over me," He chuckled as he undid the lid and held the bottle up to her. "Here drink."

"That's okay," She shook her head. "I am feeling better now. It comes and goes."

"Maybe you just have a virus or something," said Syaoran noticing the green tint was starting to fade a bit. "If so, you need plenty of liquids."

"It's not a virus," She said turning her green eyes up to his. "And don't worry you can't catch what I have."

His eyes widen as the thought as only crossed his mind as she said that. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"How can someone not?" She chuckled. "I know you are a rock star or whatever, but that doesn't make you immune to illnesses and you have a busy scheduled I am sure of so naturally it would worry you."

"I wasn't worried," He huffed. "How do you know I won't get what you have?"

"Because men don't get morning sickness," She said and instantly regretted her words as soon as the escaped her lips. What was she doing telling her problems to a complete stranger.

"Morning sickness?" He asked confused before the light bulb in his head went off. "Ohhh. You're-"

"Yeah," She nodded not meeting his eyes wanting just to melt back in to complete invisibility. She needed something to break awkward silence when the lift started to shake again making them jump. "Not again!" She cried as she could feel the lift getting lower and lower until the doors the doors were forced open making them flinch from the sudden brightness of light. Syaoran stood up at firemen entered the space firing questions at them ushering him out to be checked.

"Sakura!"

She slowly got to her feet as Tomoyo ran over to wrapping her arms tightly around her in a tight embrace. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that her best friend and cousin was safe from harm.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo pulled away as she looked over the girl's figure checking for anything marks or scrapes.

"I am perfectly fine," she assured her friend as they made their way out. Sakura looked around seeing that there were many windows broken meaning there was glass everywhere as well as more tiles from the ceiling that also littered the ground. She could hear the sirens of many ambulances and fire trucks race by on the street outside the door. The air was filled with many voices of concern with many people on phones trying to get in touch with loved ones. It was a horrifying scene.

"How bad?" asked Sakura turning to Tomoyo.

"They are saying a 6.5 on the scale and there have been reports of 5 fatalities as of far across the city and no word on any tsunami warnings as of yet," Tomoyo answered.

"Wow," Sakura sighed at the quick turn of events of her day. "Is your mom okay?"

"I don't know," Tomoyo looked down at her phone. "I haven't been able to get through to her yet because a lot of the cell towers are down due to the power outages."

"She's fine," said Sakura placing a hand on her friend's shoulder to offer her some comfort.

"What about you?" Tomoyo turned her attention back to Sakura. "Did you get jostled around a lot in the elevator? Do you need to be checked?"

"No," Sakura shook her head. "Nothing bad happened to me. Syaoran got a cut on his cheek. Where did he go?"

She scanned the crowd, but he was no where to be seen and she hoped that he was getting medical attention.

"I didn't see where he went," Tomoyo sighed. "I don't know if we will be able to get back to the office for the day because of all the traffic, so we can head over to my mom's office."

* * *

 _A massive earthquake has hit Japan, hundreds of injuries and 10 fatalities-_

Click

 _Japan left in rubble after quake pummels the nation-_

Click

 _The names of the victims that perished in yesterday's quake have not yet been released-_

click

Syaoran set down the remote as he turned to the television off completely before reaching for the steaming cup of coffee to his right and lifting it to his lips blowing on it before taking a sip. He stood up walking over to his ceiling to floor windows gazing out the broken city. The sun was shining brightly as if nothing had ever happened. His heart was broken for the families who had lost a loved and was wanting to something in their honor. His fingers brushed against the butterfly stitch across the gash on his right cheek bone.

Draining the rest of the bitter liquid, he reached for the keys hanging up on the wall heading out the door to the garage. He was meeting Meiling in about an hour to discuss more details of his upcoming tour and other things, but he had something on his mind that he wanted to bring to attention as well.

He put the keys into the ignition before firing up the car and pulling out the space driving around a few curves before coming to the exit where he waited for a few cars to pass before turning left on the street. As he was driving, his mind wondered to the female who was with him yesterday in the lift. For some reason he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Sakura was her name? He had wanted to find her to check up on her after getting out of the elevator, but Meiling ushered him to nearest paramedic to have him checked over.

He remembered how sick she was presenting and it worried him a bit, _not that he had a right to be worried_ , he just hoped that she was alright. Soon, he was pulling to the parking lot of his destination and groaned at the sight of reports standing outside the door. Somehow, they had managed to get word of his impending arrival and was not in the mood to play round and round with the media circus, but had no other choice so he parked his car and took a deep breathe before exiting the car when he got slammed with questions and after questions about his life, his relationship status, the quake, his music.

Syaoran kept his head down so that he would not get blinded by another flashing of the cameras that were going a mile of minute. He left out a sigh of relief when he heard his cousin screech out.

"Really people?" She said harshly to the crew. "Can't you let the poor man breathe? You should be ashamed of yourself." He had to fight back a chuckle when he noticed that she had started pushing people out of her way to meet him pulling him inside locking the door behind him.

"Vicious as always," He said as the walked down the hall to the conference room where everyone was waiting.

"Well someone has to be," Meiling scoffed shaking their head. "You are too nice for your own good."

"Do you blame me? If I did something to the media, they would have field day and spin it around so many times."

"True," She sighed as they entered the room where there was a board with stuff writing all over it and the head of his record label, Junichi Takado, sitting at the head of the table where he was currently on the phone appearing to trying to wrap it up.

"I know honey," he said rolling his eyes pretending to be annoyed, but Syaoran knew the difference because he knew how much Juni loved his wife. "I just have this meeting and I will meet you and the kids for lunch."

Syaoran took seat next to him opening a folder taking out the first sheet of paper going over it when his eyebrows shot up to his hair line and looked over to Juni who had his finger up at him telling him not to lose his cool as he ended his call.

"What is this?" asked Syaoran looking back down at the paper.

"We had to make some changes to you tour dates," Juni started slowly.

"Why?"

"Because we were able to add three more shows which caused us to change around the dates of some of the locations. All is good, we just have to push the start of the tour back another 2 weeks." He explained.

"What shows?" asked Syaoran as he leafed through the papers until he found what he was looking for and his eyes widen. "We got Kyoto, Singapore, and Seoul!?"

"We sure did," Juni smiled.

"When did you find this out?" Syaoran looked to his manager and label head.

"Two days ago." Meiling answered smugly.

"You knew for two days and didn't tell me?" Syaoran's jaw dropped opening because Meiling could not keep secrets if her life depended on it.

"I told her I would fire her if a word got out," said Juni. "Are you okay with the changes?"

"Completely," Syaoran nodded when a thought came back into this mind. "I want to do a benefit concert for the victims family."

"Hmm," said Juni rubbing his chin. "I think we can do that and a nice way to give back and give your image some brownie points after that stunt with Akiri."

"Hey," said Syaoran lifting his hand defensively. "I was not that one who told her to go fuck her costar in the male bathroom when someone could walk in on them and that person happened to be me."

"I know, I know. But the public doesn't see it that way. She made it out for you to look like the bad guy," said Meiling with a tone. She never did like that girl since the day she met her.

"You never did like her," said Syaoran.

"I know," Meiling nodded. "And now you know why. I could see through her sweet little innocent act when you were too pussy whipped to see it for yourself."

Syaoran did not say another word as the thought of his ex made his gut twist in pain as his mind faded as he listen to he meeting drone on and on.

* * *

Sakura sat on her couch in the living room with the television on for background noise with her laptop on her the top of her legs. She was moving her delicate fingers along the mouse pad she worked. She was touching up the pictures up that she had taken earlier during her stroll on the beach she had taken after getting off from work. She had a lot on her mine, mainly the baby, as she worked out what she was planning to do. She looked up her eyes trailing from wall to wall trying to imagine what it would look like in a few months and wondered if she needed to get a big place. She glanced behind her where she could see through the door way that led down to her kitchen.

Sakura hated the thought of leaving this place because it had been her home for since she was nineteen. She decided then that she would make it work. She turned her gaze back to the living room and she could envision little toys scattered around or her sitting in the chair next to the window as she whispered her child to sleep. She smiled as she lowered her hand to still flatten stomach. It was the first real notions of attachment she had ever felt ever since she had learn that she was expecting.

It would be nice to have someone else here with her in the apartment, maybe all the years of loneliness would finally be over. She was imagining holidays being different as she would finally have someone to decorate it for.

"We'll make it little one," She said to her stomach. "I promise you."

* * *

Sorry this one was a bit shorter than the last and I hope to make up for it in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading and see you for the next chapter.

Also hop over and check out my other CCS fic: Selfless Soul. I am currently going back and revising that story and will be updating it shortly as well.

Until next time. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello again! Welcome to the third chapter of In Too Deep. I hope you have been enjoy reading this fic as much as I have been enjoying the deed of writing it.

Enough chit chat! Let's get on with it.

* * *

 _Eight weeks_

Sakura walked through hall toward the photo lab where she was going to set up for the meeting with Syaoran Li to discuss his decisions on what photos to use for the cover and picture in the next issue of Jap Par. She set down the files on the large table as she turned to turn on the projector with a small remote when her boss, Meiko Nakuawa, popped her head into the room.

"Sakura," She said in a honeyed voice. "Do you have a second?"

Sakura looked around the room and nodded following her. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Sakura I had just gotten word that Jap Par is having a fundraiser for the families of the loss ones of the quake last week and I hoping that you would take some pictures to sale. All proceeds will go to the families." Meiko explained.

"Sure," Sakura nodded. "I would love to help. Any particular subjects you want to get?"

"I'll leave that up to you," Her boss smiled. "You know I love anything you will take. Also, I have been concerned about you lately. Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Sakura answered. "Why?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you have been feeling sick the last couple of weeks. Have you been to the doctors about it?" She asked in a motherly voice her eyes clear with concern.

"I have and it is nothing to worry about," Sakura assured her before biting her lip.

"What is it?" Meiko pressed laying a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about it," Sakura said nervously. "The reason I have been sick is because I am pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes ma'am," She nodded as the older woman smiled kindly at her.

"Oh what wonderful news," She gushed. "I say congratulations are in order. What does your husband think?"

Sakura blushed as she looked down to the ground. "I'm not married, but the father doesn't want anything to do with it so it will be just me."

"What a right bastard," Meiko sneered shaking her head causing Sakura to be shocked because she had never heard such a crude word fall from the woman's lips before. "I am sorry dear. Let me know if you need anything at all."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled feeling as a giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had been worried on how her job would be effected and now it was one less things she had to worry about. Her eyes widen as he glanced at the time. "I have to go to that meeting as I am late and they will not be happy."

"They can come talk to me if there is a problem," said Meiko strongly as Sakura snickered as she turned to walk back the way she came stopping before the door to take a deep breath before she had to face the storm that named Syaoran Li.

"Good afternoon everyone," She said walking in closing the door behind her turning to smile at Syaoran who sure enough sat with a scowl on his face.

"Are you late to everything?" He asked crossing his arms. "What did I say to you about being late last week?"

"Sorry," Sakura piped as she took a seat across from him. "My boss needed a moment of my time to discuss something with me and she said she would be happy to talk to you if the need arises."

"Fine," He nodded. "I'll let this one slide."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled at him thankfully. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She looked over to Meiling who was doing something on her phone.

"Coffee?" Syaoran asked.

"No," said Meiling looking up. "You already have had 5 cups today, if you drink anymore you are going to be popping out caffeine pills out of your ass."

Sakura couldn't help as a chuckle rang through her lips at the death glare Syaoran shot over to the woman beside him who was matching his glare. "Let's get started shall we?" Sakura typed on the keyboard for a moment before clicking several buttons before turning to the wall behind her.

"First we have this pose," She said catching their attention as she scrolled to another picture and so on until Syaoran came to a decision on two stills.

"So," Sakura began. "I heard that you are having a benefit concert in about two weeks." She kept her eyes on the computer screen.

"Yes, I am," Syaoran nodded. "I always say it is important to give back to your community when they are down."

"Just when there down?" Sakura turned to him raising an eyebrow at him. "Why just when they are down? Why not when they are equally thriving?"

"That is important too," He confirmed with a smile. "Are you going to be going to the concert?"

"I don't know," She answered with a shrugged on her shoulder. "I'm not one for big crowds."

"I will be fun," said Syaoran smiling as Meiling unknowingly watched the bit of exchange over her phone and smiled.

"I will try too come if I can get tickets." She smiled. "Is that better?"

"How about I give you a free ticket that way you won't have an excuse not to come?"

Sakura turned to him pursing her lip as if she was trying not to smile. "I thought it was a benefit concert?"

"It is."

"Then how are those people benefiting from my free ticket?" She asked him.

Meiling bit her lip as she got up from her chair as her cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me, a second." She muttered as she made her way out to the hall to take her call.

"Just say you'll come," Syaoran smirked leaning toward placing his arms on to the surface. "I will show you around back stage if you do."

"Hmm," Sakura hummed keeping her lips in a thin line before turning back to her screen. "Now I don't know if I want to come."

"What?" He gaped. "Most girls would kill to have the one and only Syaoran Li show them around back stage."

"I am not most girls," She chuckled casting her emerald green eyes in his direction almost knocking the wind out of his chest.

"I am getting that," He uttered causing her to raise a neat eyebrow at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Not really," Syaoran answered. "You wounded my ego." He placed a hand over his heart sighing dramatically.

Sakura burst out laughing shaking her head. "You'll survive and you make it sound as if you want me to come."

"The more the merrier for a great cause," He stated with that annoying smirk gracing his face...again.

"We'll see," She said taking her eyes off the screen to look at him again, but this time she was not expecting their eyes to meet of the sizzle that sparked in her body. She cleared her throat forcing her eyes back to her task. "I will get the demos in a few days and all you will need to do is sign off on them. I will give you a call when I have them."

Syaoran blinked at the sudden change of subject and nodded. "That sounds good and thank you for taking this pictures. You do good work."

"Thank you," She smiled softly as she stood up.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked coming up beside her as they began to walk to the door. "You were really sick last week."

"It comes and goes," She answered as she opened the door and stepped aside to let him out first.

"Ladies first," Syaoran said lifting his arm toward the door.

"What a gentleman," Sakura noted as they spotted Meiling spouting off with someone on the phone and Sakura turned to the man walking beside her with a bewildered look on her face.

"It must be another one of her clients," He said amused. "She can be a hot head at times which is why I am where I am today."

"I'm sure that's not true," Sakura murmured as they entered the lobby. "Here I must leave you as I have several things due before I go home this evening."

"It's been a pleasure, Sakura," Syaoran smiled and she bowed before turning around to go back from the way they just came.

" _It's been a pleasure?_ " said Meiling from his side with a smile on her face causing Syaoran to scowl at her.

"Shut up," He blushed and shook his head. "And don't go and get ideas about setting us up. It won't work."

"I wasn't think anything," said Meiling shaking her head. "Now let's go because I have a spa appointment to get ready for tomorrow for your record release party and I have some personal errand I need to run.

He walked down the stairs into the parking garage where his driver was waiting for them, but didn't get very far because someone yelled "Syaoran Li!" and soon her was surrounded by screaming girls wanting his autographs and pictures and who was he to deny his fans.

* * *

The next day for Sakura went very fast from the moment she walked in to the office until it was time to go home. She turned off her computer before grabbing her purse. Her stomach growled as she was starving for something eat, but was not sure what. Since last night, she had this impossible hunger that she hadn't been able to cure. She bid goodnight to those she passed as she made her way out of the building to the metro station she would take to her apartment. She could walk to her apartment from here, but her aching feet which were in two inch heels were begging her not to.

Moments later, she was exiting the rail car and up out of the station. She smiled as her apartment building came into sight, but stopped in her tracks when something smelling so delicious hitting her nose making her mouth water. The smell was coming from her favorite restaurant Yukito's and she knew exactly what she was having for dinner. It was a small little haunt that she had come to love and knew the owner of the place very well. The restaurant served a little bit of everything from all over the world.

A quick walk later, Sakura pulled open the door and the sound of people laughing and talking hit her ears. The warm and comfy place welcomed her like a loving hug as she made her way to the bar to take her favorite seat. She glanced around noticing that it was a little busy as they were entering the dinner time rush as she sat down in her stool.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura."

She smiled as her eyes landed on a young tall man with light gray hair with light brown eyes and large glasses walked over to her with a bottle of wine in his hand. "The usual?"

"I can't remember," Sakura reminded him with a smiled.

"Ohhh, right," He nodded. "A Dr. Pepper then?"

"That sounds wonderful," Sakura commented as he handed her a menu. She opened the small pocket as she looked over her choices. Salmon… no, chicken… that sounded down right nasty, steak… eww, meat just did not sound appeasing as her eyes continued down through the Japanese dishes until something cause her eyes: Spaghetti in a simple marinara sauce with the side of a green salad and some butter bread. She licked her lips as Yukito returned with her drink.

"Mmmm," She said taking a nice cold sip loving the crisp of the liquid on her tongue. "So good."

"Do you need a minute?" he asked as he wiped down the bar with a rag and straighten up the salt and pepper shakers.

"Nope," She said as she recited her order.

"Alright," Yukito nodded. "I will be back in a few." He turned around walking into the kitchen as Sakura took another satisfying gulp from her glass.

* * *

" _I when I do_

 _it is everything for you_

 _for all the stars_

 _is never to_ _o_ _fa_ r"

Syaoran sighed as the room filled up with applause as he ended the song stepping away from the mike. He made his way across the stage setting down the heavy electric guitar from his grasp, pulling the ear buds out of ears before the screeched giving him a never ending headache for the night. He let the crew surrounded him as they pulled off all his sound equipment as Meiling who now was talking into the mircophone.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate Syaoran Li's album _Wrecking Me_ release. It dropped only three weeks ago and since it's debut is has already sold nearly a half million records making it one of the most successful album debuts this year and could become the most of the decade. His latest single Never too Far debuted on the top music charts at a whopping number seven and has steadily risen to his location at number 3 this week. With any luck, you will have another number one hit on your hands. Syaoran Li," Meiling turned around toward Syaoran with a flute of champagne in the air. "Congratulations!"

The quieted room erupted again into a giant around of the applause as the news sank into Syaoran's mind. He was floored to say the least as he never took any of his success for granted because you never knew when it would all fall away.

Syaoran smiled as he took a glass for himself and held it high. "It is all because of you Meiling. I would have never made it this far without you and your guidance. You have been on my side since I told you what my dream was and it became your mission to make my dreams come true. I truly thank each and everyone one of my fans for getting me to this spot, but you, above all, have been my rock. Thank you Meiling for everything you have done for me. You are truly the best cousin and manager a guy could ask for."

He chuckled as Meiling's face became so red that it blended with her wine color cocktail dress as her eyes filled with tears and she nodded saying everything she could with one look as she was not one for big emotional blubbery conversations. "I would not dream of being anywhere, but here." With that last word, she turned to face the crowd and proceeded to end the night as she politely dismissed the people and they soon began to file out one by one until they were all gone.

Syaoran pulled on his jacket as he was ready to go home to a nice hot shower and bed turning to his cousin was talking to the clean up crew. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm gonna stay here," She answered nodding her head towards the littered room. "And make sure everything gets done."

"Want me to stay then?"

"No," She shook her head. "You have had a long day and a longer one tomorrow, so go on home and have good nights rest and order in." She said turning to give an order to a guy who dropped a tray of wine glasses.

"Okay." Syaoran nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Syaoran walked to the back of the venue to his car getting in relishing in the quietness of the car as he slammed the door shut for a moment before starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. He suddenly slammed on the brakes, before turning the car around to go the other direction as he changed his mind. He was not going home just yet, because he wanted to celebrate his success just a little bit and the way he was going to do that was granting himself to a nice meal because he was starving.

* * *

"Mmmm," said Sakura as she twirled her fork in her plate a noddles as she placed in to her mouth. Loving every sweet acidic tomatoy drop. It was divine.

"Is everything good here?" ask Yukito as he grabbed her glass to refill her drink.

"So good," said Sakura smiling thankfully as she broke of a piece of butter bread and dipped in to the sauce before popping that in her mouth.

"Slow down," He laughed as he nodded at some customer behind her. "You are going to choke."

"So," Sakura shrugged as she took a piece of bread and piled on a forkful of noodles before folding the bread and took a big bit and after she swallowed as felt a figure dropped down beside her. "This is heaven-"

"And so wrong a way to eat spaghetti."

Sakura dropped fork at the sudden intrusion of a voice and turned to see Syaoran Li

sitting beside her looking at her... wearing that...annoying smirk.

* * *

Sorry for the delay for the next chapter. I sort of have a watch binge of the Originals...and well it occupied for a few days but not for long…

What will happen next?

Come back and find out.

Endlesswriter


End file.
